Unlikely Pair
by Ziirroh
Summary: Three short one-shots written for RWBY relationship week in 2013. 1-Jaune & Sun; 2-Ren & Sun; 3-Glynda & Cinder.
1. Nicknames

_**Jaune and Sun talk about the things Weiss has called** **them.**_

* * *

"So what does she call you?"

Sun asked the other blonde, his tail curling and uncurling.

Jaune pondered over the question for a bit.

"Well during our first week at Beacon I overheard her calling me tall, blonde, and scraggly."

The two share a short laugh at this.

"You?"

The Faunus boy had a thoughtful expression on his face as he off mindedly peeled a banana.

"Well I haven't heard it directly from her, but Blake has told me the few things she's called me when I first arrived in Vale"

"Well, what did she tell you?"

"Apparently I've been called riff-raff, rapscallion, and filthy."

An atmosphere of severity settled over them momentarily, only to be broken by laughter.

"Rapscallion?That's sounds like something an old lady would say, who even talks like that?!"

Jaune had to wipe a tear from his eye from laughing too hard.

"That's what I was thinking!"

The two boys would have continued laughing until they heard someone behind them clearing their throat.

The two turned to look behind them to find a seething Weiss.

"Speak of the devil." Sun stated before making a mad dash away from an infuriated heiress.

Jaune wasn't so lucky.


	2. Monkey Business

_**Ren gets trolled. That's pretty much it.**_

* * *

Ren was strolling through the city taking in the sights, sounds, and smells as he walked by various shops. He was alone, which was hard to manage considering a certain bubbly comrade on his team.

The rest of team JNPR had their own agendas to attend to. Jaune with his studies, Pyrrha practicing in the battle room, and Nora…well, she was doing who knows what.

Ren paused midstride at the realization that he actually wasn't quite sure what Nora was doing, and the fact that whatever it was had been distracting enough to keep her away from Ren made him uneasy. Before he could linger on this thought he was interrupted by a voice.

" Y'know your face could get stuck like that if you concentrate hard enough."

"What?" Shaken from his thoughts Ren's eyes focused on the person in front of him.

It was a Faunus, a golden haired boy that seemed about his age, with a blonde monkey tail twisting about behind him. The Faunus boy had a mischievous smirk on his face and a bunch of bananas cradled in one arm.

"And who might you be?" Ren asked.

"The name's Sun." Stated the boy, using his unoccupied arm to point a thumb to his chest.

"Ren." He gave a slight bow of his head in greeting.

"Banana?" Sun had plucked one of the bananas from the bunch and held it out to Ren.

Eyeing it suspiciously Ren took the offer, not wanting to seem rude.

"Um, thanks, I guess." As Ren said this Sun was taking off down the street in a rush.

Although confused by Sun's behavior, Ren just shrugged it off as he began to peel the banana. However he didn't get much of a chance to do so since it exploded, its bruised insides splattering onto his face. Before he could registered what had happened an all too familiar squeal was heard from a shop nearby.

"I can't believe that worked! I mean, I knew Ruby said she could do it but I just didn't think it was actually gonna work! This went waaaay better than I expected!"

Then another familiar voice was heard snickering alongside Nora's.

"I can't believe he actually took the banana from me, I mean come on, who's really that gullible to take things from strangers?"

"NORA! SUN!"

"Uh oh looks like we made him angry." Nora chirped cheerfully.

"Well I guess I should get going then." Sun stated.

"Awwww so soon, but we were having so much fun!" Nora pouted.

"Hey he's your friend, you've got it easy." And with that Sun took off; leaving a bubbly Nora with a somewhat irritated Ren.


	3. Not Enough

**A/N: I want to thank tumblr user**_** Thoughtsofanauthor**_ **for pointing out how stiff I made the dialogue. It was pretty bad once I looked over this again, though the first time I was rushed and didn't really take the time to edit properly anyways.**

_**Glynda and** **Cinder reminiscence their past.**_

* * *

Beacon Academy was a prestigious academy known for the legendary hunters and huntresses that have graduated from it. Dusk had settled in the scenery, a cool spring breeze sifting through the branches of trees. A lone figure stood beside a large fountain located near one of Beacon's large structures.

Adjusting the frame of her glasses Glynda looked to her scroll, eyes roving the text of a message she had received earlier that day. The message frustrated her as there was no context behind the words.

_Meet by the fountain when night falls._

Of course there were various fountains situated around the property, but Goodwitch had a sense that the location she currently occupied was the correct one. She heard branches rustling from behind her and steadied a hand over her crop as she turned to meet her anonymous messenger.

She barely managed to stifle a gasp as her eyes met with familiar honeyed irises.

"Hello Glynda, it's been a while."

A female figure stood in the shadow of a tree, but Glynda knew exactly who it was.

"Cinder, what are you doing here?!" she hissed, "You do understand that I could easily summon the others to assist me in apprehending you."

The other figure made smooth strides toward Glynda entering into the light provided by the lamp posts encircling the area. There was a cocky grin on her face.

"We both know you wouldn't do that."

It would be expected of Glynda to protest that statement, but Cinder was absolutely right. Outwardly sighing in annoyance Glynda regained her composure and spoke again.

"What business do you have with me at this ungodly hour that you wished to rendezvous with me?"

At this Cinder's smirk vanished, and the coy attitude in her eyes had been replaced with a look of sadness.

"I wanted to talk; we haven't done that since…"

"Since you deserted us on that death trap of a mission." Glynda spat, causing the other woman to flinch.

"Look Glynda I'm sorry, truly I am, but it was the only opportunity available to make myself disappear." Cinder sounded indifferent, but the look in her eyes was enough for Glynda to know that the apology was genuine.

"Fine then, what is it you want to talk about?" Glynda questioned as she readjusted her frames.

Cinder's eyes lit up in elation, but her face remained impassive.

"I was hoping we could talk about our school days, before everything started to change." Glynda could hear the anticipation in her voice, the tone reminding her of a certain overeager student.

However this statement threw Glynda off for a moment, she hadn't expected this. Of all the things to discuss it had to be about a past that she was trying to forget.

"To tell you the truth I'd rather not talk about this"

Seeing the expression on Glynda's face, Cinder was beginning to reconsider her words and was preparing to leave when Glynda spoke further.

"However, I suppose I'll make an exception, just this once." Glynda's voice fell into a whisper at her final words.

Cinder deliberated for a moment before speaking next.

"What would you have us talk about first?" She asked the blonde woman.

"You know very well what we should discuss." Glynda's voice was stern.

Glynda had a matter that needed to clear up once and for all; a conversation that didn't happen due to the events of their last mission together.

"I guess you mean us." Cinder had looked at the ground while saying this, experiencing a nervousness she hadn't felt since the last time the two women were together.

"Do you realize how long I searched for you?" Glynda shouted, years of anger and pain apparent in her voice. "I thought you had died! Only to discover you were alive the whole time, and imagine how disappointed I was to learn you're working on the side of darkness!" She was breathing heavily, unused to using her voice at such a high volume.

Cinder observed her for a moment, surprised etched on her face at Glynda's uncharacteristic outburst, before she spoke.

"I had to do what was necessary to reach my goals, even if it required hurting you." Cinder replied, her tone melancholic.

Glynda composed herself, saying her next words carefully.

"Did what we have not mean anything to you?" She spoke barely above a whisper, but enough to be heard.

Cinder felt a sharp pang in her chest, like something was gripping her heart in an unrelenting crush. There was a strained silence between the two as both were then lost in thoughts of their past. Memories of laughs being shared, hugs reciprocated, having kisses interchanged, and bodies pressed close together. The silence shattered as Glynda spoke.

"I think we're done here, leave before I decide to report your presence." Glynda stated stiffly.

Briefly Cinder could see a hint of pain and regret in her eyes, before it turned into a stern glare.

"Very well then, don't expect another opportunity like this to reoccur." Her voice holding no emotion any longer as she turned away.

After walking several steps ahead, she soon paused and turned her head back to Glynda.

"What we had wasn't trivial; it meant more to me than you think." And with that parting statement she vanished into the shadows from where she came.

Glynda stood there staring after Cinder until she was out of sight. She wasn't sure how long she stood there staring at the spot she had last seen the woman when the ping of a new message sounded on her scroll. Raising it up to read the message she then put it away and proceeded back to the academy; the last words Cinder said echoing in her mind.

"Apparently it didn't mean enough to make you stay."


End file.
